Succubus
Succubus is a demon in the series. History A demon from European folklore during the medieval ages, which takes the form of an attractive female to seduce men. Its male counterpart is the Incubus. They draw energy from men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. Lilith and her daughters, the Lilim, are considered succubi. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Night Race *Megami Tensei II: Night Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Night Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Night Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Night Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Night Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Night Order / Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Persona 5: Moon Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Night Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class * : demon summoned by Bristol-D *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Night Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Succubus can be contracted at night in Ikebukuro field. She appears as a field boss in Shinjuku Babel's docks and an enemy within Suginami's Diaspora instance and Ichigaya's hack instance. When equipping gear infused with her soulstone and a soulstone of Incubus, it is possible for players to use the skill Dream Eater, which drains HP from sleeping enemies and recovers HP for the player. Players of both genders can acquire equippable, moving versions of her wings. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Succubus appear as an enemy in random encounters in the later floors of Sector Grus. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Succubus appears in Shinjuku in the Kabuki-Cho passage, Kabuki-Cho and Golden Gai areas. She can teach Nanashi the Sexy Dance, Sukunda, Me Patra and Spirit Drain skills through her Demon Whisper. Succubus benefits from learning ailment, Ice, healing and support skills. ''Persona 4'' Succubus specializes in impairing the enemy through Ailments. She can be found during Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory. ''Persona 5'' Succubus is the first Persona of the Moon Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kamoshida's Palace and the Aiyatsbus area of Mementos, with the title "Twilight Prostitute." She is the first Persona to learn the Marin Karin, Rebellion, Dekaja, Brainwash Boost and Mudo skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Succubus produces the Brain Shot SMG for Ann Takamaki, which has 140 ATK, 84 ACC, can fire 12 times per round and adds the Brainwash (med) effect to Ann's Gun attacks. The Shadow of Mrs. Asami Magario takes the form of Succubus during the request "Daughter's Just a Meal Ticket." She and the Shadow of her husband, Shadow Mr. Kouta Magario, can be found in the third area of Adyeshach. Shadow Mrs. Magario will lack a weakness to Gun and Bless skills and will attempt to put party members to sleep with the Lullaby skill. Should any party members fall asleep, Shadow Mr. Magario will target them with the One-shot Kill Gun skill. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Succubus has the power Male Appeal and can perform the combo Spark Bolt with Inkubus and Hydro Blast with Tiamat ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Succubi appear as common enemies in the Solids' HQ. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Compulsory Battle (Assembly of Nihilo)= *Two Succubi are fought alongside Berith. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= Resist |Ice= Null |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Energy Drain\Innate Sukunda\Innate Lullaby\48 Me Patra\49 |Evolvedfrom= Incubus |Evolvedfromlevel= 37 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Demon= - Normal Encounter= - Boss (Mikage Ruins B12F)= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Mrs. Magario= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *Incubus and Succubus are both depicted as wearing anklets with a bolt for Incubus and a nut for Succubus attached respectively in an innuendo reference. *One of Vincent Brooks' main love interests in Catherine is a Succubus. *One of Ann Takamaki's costumes in Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight is a succubus costume. Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas